The Russian Far East Campaign
The Russian Far East Campaign was an attack on Ultranationalist held Far East. The attack, led by the US Army and Marines, was one of the deadliest in the Second Russian Civil War. The Campaign The Landing Sgt. Walter Springfield was in a boat headed toward the coast of the Far East. The attack was like D-Day. As the ramp of the boat opened Springfield rushed out. Machine guns and mortars fired all across the beach. He went into the treeline. Trees were collapsing from mortar explosions. Springfield ran from rock to tree dodging explsoions. He hid along with other Marines behind a rock. They threw smoke grenades creating a smoke screen. They ran through towards a bunker. They climbed onto a bunker. Springfield opened a hatch and threw a grenade down it. It exploded and then Walter jumped down into the bunker. He and the Marines cleared the bunkes. On the fourth bunker he covered flamethrower wieilding Pvt. John Ruckus. After clearing more bunkers they made it back above ground. Springfield and Ruckus got on artillery guns and destroyed Ultranationalist tanks. The Marines headed toward the target building. They fired from behind rocks and trees. Ruckus then breached the gate. The Marines went inside and cleared bunkers and trenches. They then entered the base. The Marines cleared the base from room to room. After clearing the last bit of resistance the lit tactical insertions on the roof. This showed other units that the base was cleared. The Forest The Marines then attacked the forest, filled with Ultranationalist trenches. The Marines sat on tanks as they rolled into the forest. Soon, guns of all kinds came to life. Tanks exoloded and Marines fell off. Sgt. Walter Springfield ran as mortars punded around him. He dove into a trench. He fired on enemies. After he cleared this trench he noticed a bunker made of trees. A machine gun fired and the Sgt. ducked under the spray. He crawled toward the bunker. He stood up an went behind the bunker. He took he cigarette lighter and lit the wood. The bunker caught on fie and exploded because of ammunition inside it. Springfield is then knocked off his feet. He looks behind him and finds T-72s coming straight at him. Walter dived out of the way before it crushes him. He got up and looked around. Several T-72s came and fired at Marine Abrams. The Marines kept firing against the Ultranationalists. Burning tanks lit trees and a forest fire started. Trees cracked and fell and killed men. The Marines were ordered to retreat. So under the cover of flames the Marines pulled out. The Burning of Vladivostok The Army meanwhile made it to Vladivostok. It was surrounded by forts and several Ultranationalists lay in wait. Pvt. William Prescott was a member of the Army division sent to Vladivostok. However, unknown to them, several Spetznaz soldiers laid in wait around the city. Prescott was sent on recon in front of his squad with Pvt. Chris Jamestown. He and Prescott went across a road surrounded by bushes, holding Spetznaz soldiers. A shot rang out and Jamestown fell to the ground dead. Prescott went to aid him but bullets went into his leg. He fell wounded. He clutched his leg in pain and his hand became covered in blood. Prescott looked and saw Spetznaz troops going toward him... I hour Later When Prescott and Jamestown failed to come back the Army sent a search squad to get him. They Jamestown lying on the ground dead. They find Prescott gagged and tied to a tree. They ungag him and they see he was shot in the mouth. He is dead too. Spetznaz troopers then fired on the search party. Reinforcements came and they forced the Spetznaz to retreat. The Army then entered Vladivostok. Sgt. Daniel Sparks was a member of the platoon sent to enter Vladivostok by water. They were released from a submarine a few miles from the coast of the city. They entered the port undetected. They then entered the largest boat in the water. They breached the door and cleared the bridge. They went into the cargo storage. Sparks fired at enemies. He then placed charges on the amunition. The platoon ran to the side of the deck where they slid down ropes onto jet skis. The ship exploded. That was the signal for or soliders to charge the docks. The jet skis led them to the dock. The made it further into the city. Helicopters fired on buildings and dropped bombs. Sparks ran and hid behind a bus and fired. The platoon then stored a building. Sparks fired a Javelin at incoming tanks. He then sniped enemies. The platoon then went onto the street in order to rescue a downed helicopter pilot. The Marines Enter Vladivostok The Marines had finally made it into Vladivostok. Springfield saw the burning landscape of the city. The Marines fired at Ultranationalists.